Such a torque transmission arrangement is formed, for example, in a motor vehicle drive train by a gearbox input shaft and a hub of a drive flange of a dual-mass flywheel. On account of assembly tolerances, a slight installation play is present between the shaft and the hub.
From WO 2013/178340 A2 there is known a torque transmission arrangement of this kind in which a radially inner shaft and a radially outer hub are joined together in torque-transmitting manner by a plug-in toothed gearing with play. The plug-in gearing is formed by shaft outer teeth and cooperating hub inner teeth. In order to avoid acoustic anomalies (such as gear teeth clattering), i.e., in order to provide a freedom from play in the plug-in teeth, a spring element is provided, with which the shaft and the hub can be braced against each other.
In the above WO 2013/178340 A2, the angled spring element extends in axially parallel manner through the hub or its inner teeth and creates a pretensioning between shaft and hub, which for example counteracts clattering noise during torque-free drive operation (idling, etc.). The pretensioning acts in the circumferential direction or in the rotational direction, that is, tangentially to the shaft/hub. For the arrangement and positioning of the spring element, corresponding recesses which are complex and costly in their fabrication must be provided in the inner teeth of the shaft.